404 Kick the Balistics
by KateB-fan
Summary: Un episodio fuerte, aunque no tuvo las escenas Caskett que yo hubiera querido... se me ocurrió que tal vez era tiempo de hablar un poco de la cicatriz de Kate... y conste que esto fue escrito antes de ver "Kill Shot" Espero que les guste!


**Juro que este capítulo lo escribí antes de ver "Kill Shot" el lunes pasado... pero no pude subirlo antes porque estuve de viaje! Espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**404 "Kick the Balistics"**

Kate bajó del ascensor en el subsuelo para dirigirse a su auto. Había sido un día largo, extraño y pleno de emociones, especialmente negativas.

Cuando estaba por llegar, sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho. Hacía días que le venía molestando la herida… se había hecho revisar, pero todo estaba normal…

Se apoyó contra la puerta de su auto intentando tener un poco de aire. El dolor no cedía… de pronto escuchó pasos y trató de recomponerse, no quería que nadie supiera de su padecer, no le gustaba dar lástima y menos a sus compañeros…

-Kate…- escuchó la voz de Castle y lo vio entrar en su campo visual.

-Castle…- jadeó ella y trató de sonreír.

Castle llegó hasta donde ella estaba y la miró sospechando que algo pasaba.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le dijo y se acercó a ella despacio.

-Solo…- dijo e hizo un gesto de dolor- estoy un poco molesta…

-Otra vez la herida?

-Si…- dijo y bajó la cabeza.

-Te llevaré al médico…- le dijo él con resolución.

-No, Castle… ya me hice revisar… no hay nada que no sepa…

-Entonces? Qué puedo hacer?

-Nada… no preocuparte… - dijo ella y siguió tratando de recomponerse.

-Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso…- le dijo él y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Castle…- dijo ella y cuando levantó la cabeza y lo miró, advirtió que la distancia entre ellos era demasiado corta para sentirse cómoda.

-Quiero ayudarte, Kate…- le dijo con tanta emoción que ella se sintió perdida en sus ojos unos instantes.

-Está bien…- dijo y fingió fastidiarse para no dejarse llevar por la mirada de él- llévame a casa…

Él sonrió y tomó las llaves de su mano. Ella dio la vuelta con algo de dificultad y se subió del otro lado.

Castle la llevó a su casa y Kate no pudo evitar que la acompañara hasta arriba.

-Gracias, Castle…- dijo ella en la puerta.

-Necesitas ayuda?- le dijo él, no demasiado convencido de irse.

-Estoy bien…- dijo y achicó los ojos para evitar que se notara la mueca de dolor.

-Mientes…- le dijo y la empujó un poco- te daré un analgésico.

Kate lo dejó pasar, secretamente aliviada. Él buscó un vaso de agua y ella un analgésico.

-Gracias- le dijo y se sentó en su sillón.

-Estoy preocupado, Kate…- le dijo sentándose a su lado- déjame ver…

-No, Castle, ni siquiera lo intentes…- lo previno.

-Yo no intento nada… quiero ver la herida…

-Para qué? Tú no eres médico.- dijo caprichosa.

-No es eso… quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien…

-Castle no me hagas esto…- protestó ella.

-Por favor, Kate… confía en mi…- le dijo convincente.

-Confío en ti, Castle… lo que pasa es que… me siento avergonzada…

-Avergonzada?- Castle no entendía.

-La cicatriz es horrible… la odio… apenas puedo verla- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Te daré mi opinión- dijo él y se acercó a ella.

Kate volvió a perderse en los ojos de él y supo que no lo convencería. Lo que menos sabía él era que esa timidez estaba íntimamente relacionada con sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Está bien…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

Castle tragó saliva, no sabía si la cicatriz sería fea o no, pero estaba seguro de que Kate había derribado unos cuantos ladrillos de su famosa pared al acceder a esto…

Kate se levantó del sillón y lo miró con seriedad. Abrió los botones de su blusa y Castle contuvo la respiración. Kate miró hacia abajo, incómoda cuando la cicatriz, en el medio de su pecho, apareció.

Castle observó la herida con detenimiento. Kate no se movió, conteniendo su respiración.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella inspiró hondo- es cierto que la cicatriz no es linda… pero tú…

Castle por favor…

-Kate…- dijo él y levantó la mano, deslizando sus dedos por la herida con suavidad- tú eres tan hermosa que esa cicatriz solo… forma parte de ti…

Kate se quedó sin palabras. Lo que él le había dicho era muy profundo y no sabía como reaccionar. Y encima sus caricias no hacían más que confundirla.

-No debes avergonzarte de nada… eres una mujer hermosa y nadie que realmente te ame… podría asustarse u horrorizarse de algo que sin duda te salvó la vida…- dijo mientras seguía acariciándola.

-Gracias, Rick…- dijo ella finalmente y sonrió.

Castle tomó su mano con la misma mano que había acariciado la cicatriz y la besó.

-Pasaste por uno de los momentos más difíciles de tu vida y saliste adelante… yo, como amigo, compañero… estoy orgulloso de ti… porque gracias a esta cicatriz, estás viva… así que… no más vergüenzas ni reparos… quiero que estés orgullosa, como yo…

-Si…- dijo ella todavía sonriente y amagó a cerrar su camisa.

Castle tomó sus manos un momento y acercó sus labios, depositándolos suavemente sobre su piel, besando la cicatriz con respeto y cariño.

Kate lo observó unos instantes y cerró los ojos. Obviamente esa caricia no tenía una connotación romántica… o quizás si… pero no sexual… él solo le estaba dejando en claro que la apoyaba… y Kate sabía que la amaba…

Cuando Castle separó sus labios, muy a su pesar, del pecho de Kate, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos.

Kate sonrió y acarició su cara. Miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a abrochar su camisa.

-Gracias…- le dijo ella cuando volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Siempre…- dijo él y ambos sonrieron, esa era la frase favorita de ambos cuando algo importante ocurría con ellos- creo que te dejaré descansar… el analgésico te hará efecto pronto…-dijo él.

-El analgésico, tu compañía y tus caricias…- dijo ella muy bajo y él se puso de pie…

-Nos vemos mañana?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una vez que Castle cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Kate suspiró y se tocó la cicatriz por sobre la tela de la camisa. Nunca luego de unos cuantos meses, la había sentido tan confortable como en ese momento.

-Te amo, Rick…- dijo y cerró los ojos, esperando que finalmente, el dolor cediera…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>


End file.
